gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Races (GT6)
The Mission Races are sector-based time trials held on some sections of different circuits with an assigned car. There are 25 Mission Races split in five classes: National B, National A, International B, International A, and Super. Each class has five Mission Races, four of them consists on sector time trials with some AI controlled cars on the track, similar to "The Pass" driving missions of Gran Turismo 4, and the last mission of each class is a 1 Lap (2 Laps in the fifth International B Class mission) time trial with one AI controlled car. Completing the Mission Races of a determined class with all gold prizes will reward the player with a new car. Note that the Mission Races of a determined class are accessible when the player acquires 5 stars in that class. For example, earning 5 stars in the National A Class will unlock the Mission Races of that class. The following is a list of all the Mission Races available in the game. National B Class Compact Car Battle *Car: Nissan March 12SR '07 *Track: Tsukuba Circuit *Gold Time: 0:34.000 *Silver Time: 0:35.000 *Bronze Time: 0:38.000 FF Sports Car Battle *Car: Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC5) '04 *Track:Trial Mountain Circuit *Gold Time: 0:31.800 *Silver Time: 0:32.500 *Bronze Time: 0:36.000 Predicting What's Ahead - London City Skirmish *Car: Lotus Europa Special '72 *Track: London *Gold Time: 0:36.000 *Silver Time: 0:37.000 *Bronze Time: 0:41.000 Where Should You Make Your Move? Bathurst Battle *Car: Jaguar XKR Coupe '10 *Track: Mount Panorama Motor Racing Circuit *Gold Time: 0:38.500 *Silver Time: 0:40.000 *Bronze Time: 0:44.000 Nissan GT-R Showdown *Car: Nissan GT-R Black Edition '12 *Track: Silverstone Grand Prix Circuit *Gold Time: 2:24.500 *Silver Time: 2:27.000 *Bronze Time: 2:32.000 National A Class European Hot Hatch Battle *Car: Renault Sport Mégane R.S. Trophy '11 *Track: Brands Hatch Indy Circuit *Gold Time: 0:29.500 *Silver Time: 0:31.000 *Bronze Time: 0:34.000 Classic Sports Car Battle *Car: Pontiac Firebird Trans Am '78 *Track: Circuito de Madrid *Gold Time: 0:35.500 *Silver Time: 0:37.000 *Bronze Time: 0:41.000 Battle at 3,000 Meters - Matterhorn Challenge *Car: BMW Z8 '01 *Track: Matterhorn Dristelen *Gold Time: 0:37.800 *Silver Time: 0:38.500 *Bronze Time: 0:42.000 Night Flight - Apricot Hill Under the Stars *Car: KTM X-BOW Street '12 *Track: Apricot Hill Raceway *Gold Time: 0:38.000 *Silver Time: 0:39.000 *Bronze Time: 0:44.000 Old Meets New - Stingray Showdown *Car: Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) '14 *Track: Willow Springs (Big Willow) *Gold Time: 1:32.800 *Silver Time: 1:34.500 *Bronze Time: 1:40.000 International B Class Supercar Battle *Car: Cizeta V16T '94 *Track: Autumn Ring *Gold Time: 0:36.500 *Silver Time: 0:37.500 *Bronze Time: 0:41.000 Historic Race Car Battle *Car: Jaguar XJ13 Race Car '66 *Track: Circuit de la Sarthe 2013 *Gold Time: 0:34.500 *Silver Time: 0:36.000 *Bronze Time: 0:40.000 Kicking up Dust - Battle for Toscana *Car: Audi Sport quattro S1 Rally Car '86 *Track: Toscana *Gold Time: 0:51.000 *Silver Time: 0:53.000 *Bronze Time: 0:56.000 Motorsports Heaven - Battle for Ascari *Car: Ferrari F40 '92 *Track: Ascari Full Track *Gold Time: 0:43.300 *Silver Time: 0:45.000 *Bronze Time: 0:49.000 Old Meets New - Lamborghini Showdown! *Car: Lamborghini Miura P400 Bertone Prototype CN0706 '67 (Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance Polyphony Digital Trophy '08) *Track: Brands Hatch Indy Circuit *Gold Time: 1:48.000 *Silver Time: 1:50.000 *Bronze Time: 1:56.000 International A Class Super GT500 Class Battle *Car: Toyota Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '97 *Track: Suzuka Circuit *Gold Time: 0:47.200 *Silver Time: 0:49.000 *Bronze Time: 0:54.000 Group GT3 Battle *Car: Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 '11 *Track: Nürburgring GP/F *Gold Time: 0:42.800 *Silver Time: 0:44.000 *Bronze Time: 0:47.000 The Future's Dark - Nürburgring Battle *Car: Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13 *Track: Nürburgring 24h *Gold Time: 1:12.800 *Silver Time: 1:15.000 *Bronze Time: 1:19.000 Ruling the Rain - Skirmish at Spa *Car: Nissan SKYLINE GT-R R34 Touring Car *Track: Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps *Gold Time: 1:04.500 *Silver Time: 1:07.000 *Bronze Time: 1:11.000 Old Meets New - Ferrari Showdown! *Car: Ferrari Dino 246 GT '71 *Track: Apricot Hill Raceway *Gold Time: 1:45.500 *Silver Time: 1:48.000 *Bronze Time: 1:53.000 Super Class Prototype Racing Car Battle *Car: Mazda 787B Race Car '91 *Track: Circuit de la Sarthe 2013 *Gold Time: 0:43.500 *Silver Time: 0:45.000 *Bronze Time: 0:49.000 Dream Car Battle *Car: GT by Citroën Race Car *Track: Special Stage Route 5 *Gold Time: 0:50.500 *Silver Time: 0:53.000 *Bronze Time: 0:58.000 White Hot - Chamonix Showdown *Car: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Rally Car *Track: Chamonix - Main *Gold Time: 1:09.500 *Silver Time: 1:11.000 *Bronze Time: 1:15.000 Close Combat - Battle for Brands Hatch *Car: Lotus Elise 111R '04 *Track: Brands Hatch Grand Prix Circuit *Gold Time: 0:40.800 *Silver Time: 0:42.000 *Bronze Time: 0:45.000 Old Meets New - Ford GT Duel *Car: Ford GT40 Mark I '66 *Track: Nürburgring Nordschleife *Gold Time: 7:50.000 *Silver Time: 8:00.000 *Bronze Time: 9:00.000 Prizes National B *Gold: Cr. 2,000 *Silver: Cr. 1,000 *Bronze: Cr. 600 *All gold prize: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR T.M. EDITION Special Color Package '99 National A *Gold: Cr. 3,500 *Silver: Cr. 1,750 *Bronze: Cr. 1,050 *All gold prize: BMW Concept 1 Series tii '07 International B *Gold: Cr. 5,500 *Silver: Cr. 2,750 *Bronze: Cr. 1,650 *All gold prize: Lotus Elise Race Car '96 International A *Gold: Cr. 9,000 *Silver: Cr. 4,500 *Bronze: Cr. 2,700 *All gold prize: Ferrari 430 Scuderia '07 Super *Gold: Cr. 18,000 *Silver: Cr. 9,000 *Bronze: Cr. 5,400 *All gold prize: Nissan GT-R N24 GT Academy '12 Category:GT6 Events